Say You'll Be There
Say You'll Be There is a song originally by Spice Girls from their 1996 album Spice. It is sung by Alana De Luca, Ana Watson, Bella James, Etta Amato, Kai Iona, Olivia Mahoney, Sadie Rosetti and New Directions Girls in the Season 5 episode, Boys vs. Girls. Lyrics Olivia Ah, say you’ll be there, New Directions Girls I'm giving you everything, all that joy can bring, this I swear, Sadie Last time that we had this conversation I decided we should be friends, hey, But now we're going round in circles. Tell me will this deja vu never end, oh?” Alana Now you tell me that you've fallen in love Well, I never ever thought that would be, hey. This time you gotta take it easy throwing far too much emotions at me. Ana But any fool can see they're falling, I gotta make you understand. New Directions Girls I'm giving you everything, all that joy can bring, this I swear, Sadie I give you everything, New Directions Girls And all that I want from you is a promise you will be there, Sadie Say you will be there, Alana Say you will be there, Won't you sing it with me? Bella If you, put two and two together you will see what our friendship is for, If you can't work this equation, then I guess I'll have to show you the door. Kai There is no need to say you love me, It would be better left unsaid. New Directions Girls I'm giving you everything, all that joy can bring, this I swear, And all that I want from you is a promise you will be there. Yeah, I want you. Ana Any fool can see they're falling, Gotta make you understand. New Directions Girls I'll give you everything on this I swear, Just promise you'll always be there. I'm giving you everything. Etta I’m giving you everything, New Directions Girls All that joy can bring, Olivia All that joy can bring, New Directions Girls This I swear,” the girls sang. Etta Yes, I swear, New Directions Girls And all that I want from you,” the girls sang. Olivia All that I want from you, New Directions Girls Is a promise you,” the girls sang. Etta I want you to promise you'll, New Directions Girls Will be there,” the girls sang. Olivia Always be there, New Directions Girls I'm giving you everything,” the girls sang. Etta I’m giving you everything, New Directions Girls All that joy can bring,” the girls sang. Olivia All that joy can bring, New Directions Girls This I swear,” the girls sang. Etta Yes, I swear, New Directions Girls And all that I want from you,” the girls sang. Olivia All that I want from you, New Directions Girls Is a promise, Etta I want you to promise you'll, New Directions Girls You will be there, Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs Sung by Alana De Luca Category:Songs Sung by Ana Watson Category:Songs Sung by Bella James Category:Songs Sung by Etta Amato Category:Songs Sung by Kai Iona Category:Songs Sung by Olivia Mahoney Category:Songs Sung by Sadie Rosetti Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Girls